


movie night

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But I'm not funny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also tsukki commits piracy in this bc i think thats funny, if the charas seem ooc pretend its an au where their personalities are different, they haven't been dating for long and are still working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the weekly Tsukishima-Yamaguchi movie night. Yamaguchi thinks Tsukki should stop overthinking.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> ayo what's up this is my first fanfic for a fandom. you want tskym? i got you covered.

The sun is just starting to set when practice ends Friday evening. Yamaguchi is gathering his stuff as the hoots and hollers of weekend plans whirl around the clubroom.

"Didn't that new arcade open up downtown?" Tanaka says to particularly no one while he haphazardly shoves his practice gear in his bag.

"Oh, Kenma texted me about it!" Hinata exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "He wants to visit it the next time he's in Miyagi!"

Nishinoya stands up with a smirk and hands on his hips, "I've heard of it. In fact, I've been there myself."

"…Noya-san! That's so cool! It opened just a week ago too!!" Hinata gushed.

"Yuu! You've been there?! Bro, what was it like?" Tanaka says with the same enthusiasm.

"Ryuu.. You are not going to believe this. It's insane…"

"What could there possible be..?!"

"Please tell us, Noya-san!"

Nishinoya puts a hand on Tanaka's shoulder as if to brace him, Tanaka returns the gesture, as bros do, "There's a…"

He trails off his sentence, leaving a poignant pause. It even makes Yamaguchi lean forward in anticipation.

…

"..DDR machine."

Tanaka lets out a gasp. The look of excitement on face is similar to when he gets a really good spike in a game.

"DDR?! Dude, we have to go like right now! Is it open?!"

"Yep, it stays open reeeal late."

Kageyama, who's been sitting on the floor next to Yamaguchi, has his lips pursed and eyebrows a little furrowed, the typical puzzled Kageyama expression. "DDR? What's that supposed to be?"

Nishinoya and Tanaka look at Kageyama with equally surprised expressions. Tanaka lets out another gasp, this time out of shock instead of delight. "Kageyama, don't tell me..! You haven't experienced the wonder of Dance Dance Revolution?!"

"Oh, so it’s just dancing?"

The shocked expression of Tanaka contorts into something akin to disgust. Maybe more offended? There's also a little sorrow sprinkled in with a dash of anger. Yamaguchi isn't sure, but whatever it is, he is certain that Kageyama may have unlocked a new emotion in Tanaka.

"Huh?! Just dancing..?! It's more than that, Kageyama! It's an art form. You haven't experienced living if you haven’t played it..! It requires stamina! It requires rhythm! It requires teamwork!"

"It’s the manliest game you can play!" Nishinoya chips in.

"Kageyama! You should come with us! You need to experience living like Tanaka-san and Noya-san say!" Hinata says excitedly.

"I don’t really play videogames."

"You're just scared because I can totally beat you!"

Kageyama jumps to his feet with a start and fists the front of Hinata's jacket, making Yamaguchi jump a little.

"What the did you say, dumbass?!"

"I said- Ow! - stop shaking me! I can feel my brain getting knocked around in my head..!"

"Like you have one!"

Kageyama keeps shaking Hinata like he owes him money (he doesn't, but that reminds Yamaguchi that Hinata still needs to pay him back for giving him money for lunch a few days ago). Narita and Kinoshita look on with exasperated expressions in the corner. Yamaguchi scoots his bag out of the way from any collateral damage. It's more of an instinctive thing now since their competition-fueled quarrels have become common place in the club room (albeit when Daichi isn't looking).

"Just because Daichi is still cleaning up the gym with Suga doesn't mean you two can pick fights," Ennoshita warns. The dangerous raise of his eyebrows and humorless smile are reminiscent of the currently absent captain.

With that, the freak duo stops fighting as quickly as they started, mumbling out apologies.

Kageyama lets out a huff, "I guess I'll go. I just never really been to arcades before."

Tanaka faces the other second years, "Yo, you guys wanna come too?" He's met with resounding yeses, though Ennoshita more so agreed so they don't cause any trouble.

"You think Kiyoko-san will come if we ask her?!" Tanaka says.

Nishinoya pumps a fist in the air "Good idea! We can impress her with our DDR skills!" 

Yamaguchi doesn’t want to rain on their parade but interrupts, "Um, I'm pretty sure Yachi told me they're having a girls night tonight.."

The rowdy second years aren't disheartened by this in the slightest. "Of course," Nishinoya says in an astute nod, "We can have our boys night while she can have her girls night!" 

Tanaka turns to Yamaguchi, "Hey, you wanna come too?"

Yamaguchi raises his hand apologetically, "Sorry, it's me and Tsukki's movie night tonight!"

Ah yes, the Tsukishima-Yamaguchi movie night, held every Friday night, was a tradition he and Tsukki had since they were twelve. Skipping it would be like breaking a blood vow. You only missed it if you were dying. Even then, the pair would still make it work.

"Ah, yeah , I get it. But, you'll definitely have to come with some other time, man! So… That just leaves the third years… Asahi had to visit family, so he's out.. Do Daichi and Suga wanna come?"

"They have a date," Ennoshita reminds him.

"Ah, right, got it, got it."

With all his stuff gathered, Yamaguchi gets up and walks to the door. The talk of DDR is still buzzing around. Tanaka is bragging about his apparent "god-like skills" as Hinata hangs on to every word.

He gives a departing wave to his teammates. As he exits the clubroom, he spots Tsukki leaning against the wall, headphones on. His boyfriend is typically the first one to leave the club room as to spare himself from his rambunctious teammates. However, he always waits outside for Yamaguchi so they can walk home together.

_Tsukki Fact #1: While Tsukki does have headphones to up his "cool factor" (a phrase that Tsukki says is the opposite of cool), he also has them because he really hates loud noises._

Tsukishima notices Yamaguchi and puts his headphones around his neck. A minor gesture, but something Yamaguchi always makes note of.

"Got everything?" Tsukishima asks.

"Yep! Let's go!" Yamaguchi chirps.

The two walk the familiar trail to Tsukki's house at a slow, comfortable pace. There's a slight chill in the early-October air, but it's refreshing compared the sweltering summer heat they had a little over a month ago. Yamaguchi bounces along the path with a spring in his step, crushing any leaves that are unfortunate enough to be in his way. Tsukishima looks on with a slightly amused expression on his face. "What are you so excited for?"

"Wellll," Yamaguchi drawls, putting on a coy smile, "If you must know - I'm going to my super amazingly wonderful and _cute_ boyfriend's house and we're going to watch a movie together."

Tsukishima looks away at that comment, feigning a neutral expression, but the redness on the tips of his ears give him away. "We do this every week," he finally mumbles out.

"Doesn't mean I'm any less excited for them."

Taking a first glance at Tsukishima, you'd think he'd have a pretentious taste in movies to match his smug, and a tad standoffish (but still very lovable) personality. However, his movie taste is rather in crappy B movies. He says he watches them to make fun of them but Yamaguchi knows they're a secret guilty pleasure, even if Tsukki is too prideful to admit that.

Yamaguchi prefers more feel good movies but enjoys the occasional horror flick. He _hates_ getting scared but can't get enough of them. He recalls Tsukki explaining that it was probably the adrenaline rush that keeps him coming back. 

"Well, I downloaded that new horror movie that you wanted to watch. Seems fitting for October."

"Hold on, Tsukki, that movie came out a few days ago, how did you get it?"

"Illegally."

He must admit, it's pretty sweet of his boyfriend to commit piracy for him every movie night. Though, getting a movie a few days after its release? Think about all the shady websites, viruses, and "Hot Singles in Your Area" ads Tsukki had to jump through.

Yamaguchi lets out a fake disappointed sigh, "Ah, so I guess we aren't watching Jurassic Park for the 100th time?"

"Very funny, but I'll have you know that it's a timeless classic. But if you want to watch it that bad, we can put that horror movie on hold-"

"No, no, I want to watch the spooky movie!"

"That's what I thought."

_Tsukki Fact #2: Tsukki's not the type to get worked up, but when he does, it's usually to defend his favorite movie - Jurassic Park. The reason Tsukki does so well in English is because he watches all the movies in the English dub (for the authenticity, he says)_

* * *

Yamaguchi considers the Tsukishima household a second home to him. He even has a set of clothes tucked away in a spare drawer in Tsukki's room, considering how much he stays over. His parents work a lot, so Yamaguchi has the house to himself more times than not. Things can get pretty boring - and lonely.

He toes off his shoes at the door, taking in the familiar smells of the house. The subtle smell of pumpkin spice and cinnamon from Tsukki's mom's wide collection of scented candles fills his nose.

"My mom had to go out, so we have the house to ourselves."

_Ah, so they're alone huh?_

"Well, if that's the case…" Yamaguchi starts. He takes a step towards his boyfriend, eliminating any existing space between them. He leans up on this toes to give Tsukki a small peck on his lips. A little chapped, but he's not one to judge.

In truth, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have only been dating for less than a month. Intimacy wasn't something new to them, though it was different viewing their relationship in a now romantic lens. Things like kissing still took time to learn (not that Yamaguchi minded the practice).

"W-was that okay?" he asks, the confidence he built up for the kiss bleeding out. The only thing Yamaguchi feels is a dull buzz of nerves, wishing he didn’t take Tsukki off guard by the kiss.

"Yeah, that was great," Tsukki says with upturned lips. _Cute._ He pulls away, much to Yamaguchi's dismay. "My mom bought us some snacks - just some chips and drinks. Make yourself comfy on the couch and I'll get my laptop, okay?"

"'Kay!"

As Tsukki goes to get his laptop from his room, Yamaguchi walks to the kitchen and sees a bag of sour cream and onion and salt and vinegar chips (Tsukki's and Yamaguchi's favorites respectively) along with cans of cola on the granite counter. A Hinata orange sticky note is stuck onto the cans written in round sprawling script: _Have a fun night! Don’t stay up too late! - Mom_ ♡

Chips and drink in arms, Yamaguchi makes himself comfy on the couch. Tsukki already piled all the fuzzy blankets on it in a neat pile. _His boyfriend is always so prepared,_ he thinks. It's these little things that he does that makes Yamaguchi fall more and more in love with him. The aforementioned blonde quickly returns as Yamaguchi cocoons himself in the blankets. He connects a HDMI cable from his laptop into the TV. His laptop background flashes on the screen - a parody of The Great Wave Off Kanagawa made of dogs, (chosen by Yamaguchi, of course) which Tsukki didn’t bother changing back. With a few clicks, he starts playing the movie and settles himself on the couch.

"How did you not get any viruses from downloading this?"

"Sheer force of will and a good antivirus."

_Tsukki Fact #3: On one of their movie nights when they were thirteen, Tsukki accidentally clicked on an ad on the shady website they were using to stream the movie. The images are still burned into both of their brains. To make matters worse, his laptop was infected with a virus. Luckily, Akiteru could remove it before his parents found out._

The eerie, monotonous drawl of violins marks the start of the movie, picking up suspense slowly. The premise is easy enough. The typical "dumb teenagers are being tormented by a mysterious killer" type of film. The reviews are supposed to be good, despite the cliché plot.

10 minutes into the movie, and Yamaguchi realizes his boyfriend is too far away for his liking. "Psst," Yamaguchi whispers to get Tsukki's attention, "Is that seat taken?" He gestures to the absolute _chasm_ of space between them (about 1 foot).

"Not at all," Tsukki replies, shifting on the couch to make room for him. Yamaguchi shuffles closer, laying his head on his shoulder. There's a muted warmth underneath Tsukki's plush hoodie. _Blankets are nice, but nothing beats the warmth of an actual person._

He understands his boyfriend has a different way of showing affection - through little actions. Words were Yamaguchi's forte, able to give sugar sweet praises on the drop of a hat. Tsukishima isn't much of a talker and that's perfectly fine. One could call Yamaguchi something of a Tsukishima whisperer. He's never one to wear his heart on his sleeve and instead you'd have to read between the lines to find out what he really means.

He steals a small glance at him. The light of the TV makes his features look softer. It catches on the rim of his glasses, giving off a bright glint. His hair looks so fluffy. Yamaguchi wants to run his fingers through it. _Yep, he's pretty. Downright ethereal_. _I'm so lucky._

_Tsukki Fact #4: According to Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima's hair is softer than a cloud and has amazing skin to match. When asked what his secret is, he responded, "Just some store brand shampoo and conditioner with some soap and water," much to his boyfriend's shock. It seems his secret, instead, is just really good genetics._

Admiring his boyfriend's beauty comes to a halt as he feels him shift in his seat. By the fidgeting the hem of his hoodie and brief glances Yamaguchi can see from his peripheral, something is up. For a second, he feels the blonde's fingers ghosting his leg before pulling away. Hesitant is the first word to come to Yamaguchi's mind. _He's overthinking again._

"Tsukki? You need something?"

"I'm fine," Tsukki says, but averts Yamaguchi's gaze.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

Instead of asking for things, Tsukishima tries to _imply_ he wants something ever so subtly. _So_ subtly it goes over everyones heads. However, if someone confronts him about it, he then plays it off like there's nothing wrong. _Dang it Tsukki, I know I told you that you need nothing beside pride but right now it's making things kinda difficult._

But, Yamaguchi isn't called a Tsukishima whisperer for nothing. So he's gonna crack this case. Tsukki is hesistant because he wants to do something by the looks of it _._ He touches Yamaguchi only to pull away. He ponders this for a moment. Hmm, maybe he wants to cuddle? They're still relatively new to these things. Yamaguchi is the one who initiates most romantic gestures, until Tsukki is comfortable enough to initiate them himself. This, cuddling, is still uncharted territory for him, causing Tsukki's overactive brain to fill his mind with "what-ifs." _Though, it's sweet that he wants to take the initiative._

But, things are moving too slow for Yamaguchi. They might sit here all night until Tsukki musters up the resolve. Well, if Tsukki won't make a move, Yamaguchi will help him out.

It's on impulse really that Yamaguchi decides to tackle Tsukki on the couch. Well, technically it's not hard enough to be a tackle, but it still makes Tsukki jump and fall back on the cushions with _oof._

Yamaguchi leans up on his elbows and knees, looking down at Tsukki's wide eyes. In better lighting it'd probably reveal a dark crimson that's spattered across his face. _Maybe I should of thought this through more,_ he thinks, once he realizes their precarious position. Hold on, precarious position? Oh. _OhshitimontopofTsukkirightnowbutkeepittogetherTadashi_ , his mind fumbles out, but his body betrays him as feels himself get hot in the face. _Okay, let’s not makes this anymore awkward_. Yamaguchi takes a second to regain his composure - his idea of "composure" being not jumping off his boyfriend out of embarrassment.

"Tsukki…" he finally sputters out.

"…Yamaguchi" Tsukki responds with sputtering as well, just not to degree Yamaguchi was.

Yamaguchi doesn't have anything to say prepared. _Time to wing it._

"You're… being kind of stupid." Winging it isn't the best option.

Tsukki's eyebrows shoot up in offense at that, "Stupid? Why?"

"…We're dating, right?""

"Yes...that's right."

"And… because of that… if you wanna cuddle, you can just ask! I know we're new to this, but don't overthink things when you're with me, okay?"

He considers his words for a moment, and lets out a huff before speaking.

"… Okay." With that, Tsukki looks away with a small pout, eyebrows crinkled with embarrassment. He just squeezes his arms around Yamaguchi tighter, drawing his boyfriend to his chest. "Well, I'll be sure to make up for it." Yamaguchi just laughs as they both shift to get comfortable, horror movie becoming quickly forgotten. It was cliché anyway.

_Tsukki Fact #5: Tsukki can be a real dummy sometimes, but Yamaguchi loves him regardless._

**Author's Note:**

> and then tsukishima became the clingiest boyfriend known to man (but just in private). I had the idea that Tsukishima overthinks too much early in their relationship before everything smooths out. 
> 
> Me: this is a tskym fic *writes 900 words before Tsukki appears* I got a little too invested in that intro, but I have an idea for a tananoya fic based off it. also maybe a sequel to this one for timeskip tskym, but that's if i write either or not.


End file.
